The invention pertains to belt buckles and and, more particularly, to saftey buckles for use in strapping firearm holsters and other articles to wearers.
The advent of nylon and other synthetic webbing has prompted the development of lightweight, strong belts. Nylon belts, for example, are now commonly used by police, correctional officers, or other law enforcement and safety officers to holster or strap on side arms and other articles. The further development of injection molded, side-release belt buckles has provided a fast and ready mechanism for engagement and disengagement of the ends of such belts. These buckles are now almost universally accepted for use in conjunction with lightweight webbing belts in law enforcement, recreational, and other applications.
The use of side-release belt buckles by law enforcement officials and safety officers, among others, remains a source of concern, however. Though the buckles can be used to quickly attach a gun holster, walkie-talkie or other implement to the wearer, there is fear that the buckle will be inadvertently released, e.g., if the wearer unknowingly presses on one of the buckle release tabs. In emergency and rescue situations, there is also a risk that the victim will mistakenly grab and press the tabs, causing the buckle to release. Of equal concern, in law enforcement applications, is the possibility that an assailant or struggling prisoner could release the buckle and gain an embarrassing, if not dangerous, advantage.
Many buckle manufacturers have added additional saftety-release mechanisms to existing side-release belt buckles designs to make inadvertent or unwanted release of the buckle more difficult. Unfortunately, the workings of these mechanisms may be known or readily apparent to an assailant, rendering the buckles less secure. Moreover, the mechanisms typically make it more difficult and troublesome for the wearer to remove the buckle intentionally. Still further, the prior art designs may require more expensive and complicated molds, making the buckles more expensive to produce.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide an improved safety buckle and, more particularly, to provide an improved side release-style safety belt buckle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a side release-style safety belt buckle that can be readily engaged and disengaged by the wearer when desired, but that cannot be unintentionally or unwantedly disengaged, e.g., by someone other than the wearer.
Yet a still further object of the invention is to provide a side release-style safety belt buckle that is strong, long-lasting, reliable and that can be manufactured at low expense.
Still yet a further object of the invention is to provide a side release-style safety belt buckle that can be used in law enforcement, safety, recreational and other application where inadvertent or unwanted buckle release is not desireable.